Always
by tinnie75
Summary: What can happen, when two doctors visit Beverly Hills. Just a 700 words story, little bit AU/future. But only a little.


**This idea popped in my head this morning, so I tried to write it. Please read and review. :)**

* * *

><p>Cristina was sitting on the edge of the children's pool in one of the best hotels in Beverly Hills. Her curly hair was up in a high ponytail and big sunglasses were covering her face. "Hailey, go away from that slide. Someone could hit you." She shouted at little girl in pink swimsuit with the same curly hair like Cristina has.<p>

"Ok, mom. I'll be careful. I promise." She said and went closer to her mother.

"Here you are." said Jackson with a smile and gave Cristina a glass with delicious looking drink.

"Thanks." She slightly kissed him and took a sip from her glass.

"They grew up so fast." He sighed as he looked at Hailey and her twin brother Toby and sat next to his wife.

"Yeah." She nodded. "They are not our little babies anymore. They're almost five."

Even when Cristina had dark glasses, Jackson could see small tears in her eyes. "Maybe we need another baby. The one who will stay little forever." He smirked, but she just frowned.

"Remember? We wanted one kid and it turned into twins. I can't take that risk again. Four would be just too much."

"Do you regret we have twins?" he asked.

"How can you ask me that? I love them both and I couldn't pick just one of them."

"Good." Jackson smiled and pulled her closer. "I'd never change what we have."

"Me neither." She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly their idyllic moment was interrupted by scared scream of their daughter. "Mom! Dad! Toby is drowning." little girl screamed with tears in her eyes.

Cristina and Jackson stood up as fast as they could and ran to the place, where their daughter was standing. When they saw a body of their little son lying on the ground, just few inches under water, it was the scariest picture they've ever seen.

"Oh my God." Cristina shouted terrified and immediately pulled him from the water. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"We were… We were playing together. But then… One big boy jumped to the water and Toby… Toby fell on the ground… And…" Hailey sobbed squeezing her father's hand while Cristina put Toby on the ground next to the swimming pool. "Is he… Is he gonna be ok?" she asked and tears were running down her face.

"I'm sure he will." Jackson stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, but the truth was, he didn't know. Everything went too fast and he couldn't think about 'what if…'.

"Toby, buddy, wake up." Cristina whispered and pushed his chest one more time. In her whole life she went through a lot of things, but seeing her child helplessly lying on the ground was one of the scariest. His breath was slow and not regular, but she could feel it nevertheless. Suddenly his eyes slowly opened and he started to cough water out of his lungs.

"Thanks God." said Cristina and Jackson at the same time and pulled their son into a tight hug.

"You have no idea how much you scared us." she whispered and gave her son a big kiss on his cheek.

"What happened?" asked Toby, still trying to catch his breath, while his body was shaking because of cold and fear.

"You fell, but mommy saved you." whispered Hailey and wiped tears from her face. "We were worried about you." she said and then hugged him too.

After few minutes Toby was wrapped in a towel and he was playing with his sister like nothing happened.

"You did it great." Jackson smiled and sneaked his arms around Cristina's waist. "When I saw him there, I froze. But you saved his life." He gave her a long passionate kiss and she finally smiled too. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. They're our kids. We would do anything to protect them. Even when it's hard." She sighed and put her head on Jackson chest. His calm heartbeat was the only thing that could calm her down at that moment. "They will always be our little babies." she whispered and wiped tears that appeared on her face. "Always."


End file.
